these teen hearts
by WinglessSeraphim
Summary: So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat... .sora x kairi, sora x naminé, axel x kairi.


these teen hearts

Rating: T

Summary: So testosterone boys and harlequin girls, dance to this beat... /sora x kairi, sora x naminé, axel x kairi/

**All standard disclaimers apply. **

* * *

It's raining, she's all alone and she feels cold. 

She knows that he's should be here, irises in hand and a charming smile on tanned lips. She knows they should be at that expensive oriental restaurant downtown, making small talk with one another. She knows that one hour later he should bring her home and tenderly kiss her on the lips and tell her a passionate goodnight.

But he doesn't, because he isn't here, because he won't answer his phone and he would rather have a quiet blond than a happy-go-lucky redhead.

She wonders what sort of excuse he'll have this time…

"Hey. Shouldn't a pretty girl like you be out with your boyfriend?" She meets luminescent green and fiery red and notices a lit cigarette hanging from loose lips that are curved into a playful smile.

She knows that her drenched dress is clinging to her body and his eyes are trailing all over her.

But for some reason, she doesn't mind.

"Yeah, but he doesn't care anymore."

She walks away with her heels clicking against the pavement and feels those green eyes watching her every move.

* * *

She comes face to face with a bouquet of purple hyacinths and apologetic blue orbs the very next day at work. 

"I can explain everything, Kai. I was just about to come meet you when—" She easily blocks him out because she knows that behind that carefree smile are lies and hushed secrets involving linen sheets.

He reaches over the counter and places a tepid kiss on her cheek before saying those three trite words and running off to God knows where.

She knows that both her friends regard her with sympathy when this happens. She dutifully continues taking orders and notices that her writing is a bit bolder and her grip on the pencil is tighter than usual.

-------------

She clears away the last of the used plates before peeling away her stained apron and bidding a good night to Selphie and Olette. It's one hour until midnight and she wants nothing more than to sleep and dream.

But she hears the bell chime once again and sighs.

"I'm sorry, but we're—"

"Hey." The same guy from before stands at the entrance with a lit cigarette between his lips and gives her a playful smile. She just stares while he leans against the wall and doesn't know what to say because she thought she would never see him again.

"We're closed."

"Really? I didn't notice." She watches as he takes a long drag and sends the smog out through his nostrils into the clean air. He comes closer, every step echoing throughout the silence until he can smell the strawberries in her hair.

He's so close that she can easily see the flickers of fire in his green eyes and the detailed black tattoos beneath them. He absolutely reeks of nicotine and smoke, but she found herself breathing it in, trying to savor it. She shouldn't be doing this. What about So—

"I…I have to go." She runs and runs out of the restaurant, away from the thinning air, and away from his intense gaze, now realizing how quickly her heart is beating.

She fumbles with the key and she shoves it into the lock, hurriedly separating herself from the outside world by closing the door.

She runs upstairs, up to his room to open the door, to grasp the doorknob…

…but she stops because right outside his room is a pair of white sandals and a used sketchbook.

She doesn't need to flip through it to see who the subject is. She already knows.

So she goes home and denies it all and wishes that it were all a dream.

* * *

She doesn't expect Naminé to greet her so amicably the next day, to be seated in a nearby booth ready to order. That pale blond hair, those clouded blue eyes and that radiant skin, they silently taunt her because she knows she can never be what he wants. 

She listens as her two friends offer to serve her, but gently declines the offer. She calmly takes her order of three pancakes, a hash brown and orange juice and brings them as they are. She hears the shyly muttered thanks and is surprised to hear herself speak,

"No problem. I'm more than happy to give the cheating bastard away."

She watches as total shock fills those once empty eyes, takes off the dirtied apron and hangs it on its peg, for once feeling at peace with herself. She hears the loud cheers of her two friends and walks out the front door, a shine in her eyes and her heart soaring above the clouds.

So what if he preferred pale blonds to rosy redheads or mysterious blue to plain amethyst. It doesn't matter anymore because _she _doesn't care anymore.

"Hey." She feels a small smile curve onto her lips.

"Hey yourself." He's so close that he can see the liquid fire in her eyes.

The cigarette is still there held loosely between his lips that are shaped into a playful smile. He still reeks of nicotine and smoke, but she doesn't mind it at all.

She's starting to appreciate the scent a lot more.

**End**

**

* * *

Panic! at the Disco is lurve. :) **

It's offcial. Kaixel has taken over for the time being. Despite the angst and perhaps large age gape, I find it cute and refreshing from the everyday Sokai stories (that's not to say I dislike the pairing).

So what do you guys think? Good, bad, completely and utterly horrible? Please review.

Until next time,

WinglessSeraphim


End file.
